


Cough, Cough, Fall in Love

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [60]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Breakfast, Cell Phones, Cereal, Crack?, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dumbasses, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nicknames, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pet Names, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, they're trying to think of pet names for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I rub my fingers on my temple, closing my eyes with a sigh. He hums again, this time a little quieter. "Hmm... if you were Tsukishima-san, I'd call you 'fries' or 'fry'. If you were Yamaguchi, I'd call you 'Yam'. If you were Nishinoya-senpai, I'd call you... 'Thunder', or something. If you were Yachi, I'd call you 'Yacchan', like Bokuto-senpai. Hmm..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Cough, Cough, Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for another late post-
> 
> enjoy boyfriends texting and calling, featuring Choking on Your Own Spit every Five Seconds
> 
> and some members of the team that are very nicknameable
> 
> thank

"You sure you're okay, now?" Miwa asks over her shoulder as she turns on the coffee machine. A familiar bubbling and humming fills the air, as well as the comforting smell of coffee.

I tap my foot a bit as I reach up to grab the cereal, too tired to cook anything. "Yeah."

"Well, alright. Just don't stress, okay? You've talked about your upperclassmen before, and they seem about a billion times more mature than you _or_ me. I'm sure it'll go great tomorrow." The machine beeps as she presses a button, and coffee begins pouring out into her mug. Steam rises into the air.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I open the fridge and get out the milk jug. "I guess." I see her blurry figure shift as she looks over at me, but I turn away to put everything back and grab a spoon. "Do you not have work today?"

"I do," she starts, turning off the coffee machine. "But my shift is from one to six, so I've got a couple hours."

I nod, taking my bowl to the livingroom. "I'll make dinner tonight."

"Well, thanks, but I've got a surprise planned! Trust me, you'll like it!" she adds, seeing my grimace.

"Alright..."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

As Miwa's getting ready to go to work in the bathroom, and I'm kneeling at the table watching TV, my phone buzzes. I jump and pull it out of my pocket.

_New text message._

_From: Shou_

_Shou: YAMA_

_Me: Shouyou. What's wrong?_

I stare at the screen, watching him type. Miwa's hums from the bathroom echo towards me.

_Shou: (Typing...)_   
_nothing's wrong, you just hadnt texted,_ _so_ _i_ _was_ _worried- ;-;"_

_Me: Sorry. I fell_ _asleep_ _quick,_ _and_ _just_ _finished breakfast._

I glance at the empty bowl on the table at my knees.

_Shou: (Typing...)_   
_why were you sleeping so long? youre normally up real early!! :O_

_Me: ... Nightmare._

_Shou: oh_   
_(Typing...)_   
_im sorry, do you_ _wanna_ _talk?_

_Me: I talked to Miwa. It was_ _just_ _about... coming out to the team._

_Shou: oh_   
_(Typing...)_

My heart rate leaps as I impatiently wait for his reply, fingers tapping on my knees. The sound from the TV fills the near-silence as Miwa rushes around, gathering her belongings.

_Shou: (Typing...)_   
_hey, im sure itll be fine. okay? we'll be there together! and suga is real understanding!_ _^^_

_Me_ _: I..._ _hope_ _so._   
_...Thank you._

"Bye, Tobio!" Miwa calls, fuzzily waving from the hallway. "See you at six!"

"Bye, see you," I nod to her, raising hand slightly.

The front door shuts after a moment, and a minute later I hear the car engine start up. I let out a breath and look back at my phone screen, rising to my feet to head to my room. I almost forget to turn off the TV first.

_Shou: of course! and we can always wait if you want to. theres no pressure! ^-^_

I smile a little, stepping through my door. A familiar sound that I can't quite pin down greets my ears. It is just simply the "background sounds" to my room. The certain way the breeze blows against my window and rustles the trees outside. The hum of appliances in the next room. The soft singing of the water pipes.

_Me: It's okay. I want to, if you do._

_Shou: (Typing...)_   
_i do if you do too ù-ú_   
_GWAH i just remembered!_

He sure changes subjects quickly, though I refrain from telling him.

_Me: What?_

_Shou: (Typing...)_

_(Typing...)_   
_okay so. i was_ _just_ _thinking..._   
_can_ _i call?? " >3>_

_Me: Yeah._

Just a few moments after I send my reply, my phone begins ringing. Heart pounding, I lay on my bed on my back and plug it into the charger, just in case. Then I answer the call.

"'Yama!" Shouyou yells through the speakers.

I wince slightly, but the corners of my lips quirk up. "Shou." _God, I've missed his voice._

"Do you know what a pet name is?" he asks, instantly.

"A--" My voice catches. "A pet name."

"Yeah!"

"...A nickname?" I bite my lip lamely.

"Its a nickname that the other person in a relationship gives to the other." I can hear the grin in his voice.

"So..?" I blink.

"So give me one, and I'll give _you_ one!"

I choke, turning away from my phone's microphone for a moment to cough into my elbow on my own spit. "G-give you a _pet name_!?"

"Sure! Why not?"

Gulping, I sit up, accidentally yanking the cord out of my phone. I ignore it, putting my head in my free hand. "I'm... not much of a 'pet name' person... and besides, I call you 'Shou'!"

Shouyou, on the other side of the phone, laughs like chiming bells, then is joined by a rustling sound like he's rolling over in bed or something. "But that's not a _pet_ name!"

"Then give me an example!" I half sigh, half exclaim.

Shouyou hums, thinking. I stand and begin pacing, my free hand running through my hair. "'Yama-nyan!"

I choke again. "NO."

"'Yama-tan?"

"NO."

"'Yama- _chan_?"

" _NO_."

"Ugh, fine! Lemme think!" he half whines.

I rub my fingers on my temple, closing my eyes with a sigh. He hums again, this time a little quieter. "Hmm... if you were Tsukishima-san, I'd call you 'fries' or 'fry'. If you were Yamaguchi, I'd call you 'Yam'. If you were Nishinoya-senpai, I'd call you... 'Thunder', or something. If you were Yachi, I'd call you 'Yacchan', like Bokuto-senpai. Hmm..."

I furrow at all the different nicknames. _What_ _would_ _I_ _call_ him _?_

"I've got it!" he exclaims.

"What."

"Yogurt!"

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

By the way:

-chan: cutesy, informal, used for or between girls or little kids

-tan: a mispronunciation of "-chan", usually used sarcastically, by little kids, or by cutesy commercial mascots (café girls, for example)

-nyan: only used between very close friends, partners, or cat-lovers, is generally frowned upon, is referencing the way the sound that a cat makes is written ('nya', 'nyah', 'nyan', etc.)


End file.
